1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods, carrier media, and systems for monitoring a characteristic of a specimen. Certain embodiments relate to determining a characteristic of individual regions on a specimen using properties of individual pixels in the individual regions and monitoring a characteristic of the specimen based on the characteristics of the individual regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a specimen such as a semiconductor wafer using a number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that typically involves transferring a pattern to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Inspection processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on wafers to promote higher yield in the manufacturing process and thus higher profits. Inspection has always been an important part of fabricating semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits. However, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, inspection becomes even more important to the successful manufacture of acceptable semiconductor devices because smaller defects can cause the device to fail. For instance, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, detection of defects of decreasing size has become necessary since even relatively small defects may cause unwanted aberrations in the semiconductor devices.
Many different types of inspection tools have been developed for the inspection of semiconductor wafers. The inspection tools may be categorized generally according to the types of specimens that they are designed to inspect. For example, one category of inspection tools is generally designed to inspect unpatterned semiconductor wafers. Since these tools are optimized for inspecting unpatterned wafers, these tools are generally not capable of inspecting patterned wafers for a number of reasons. For example, many unpatterned wafer inspection tools are configured such that all of the light collected by a lens or another collector is directed to a single detector that generates a single output signal representative of all of the light collected by the lens. Therefore, light scattered from patterns or other features on the specimen will be combined with other scattered light. As such, the single detector may become saturated and, consequently, will not yield signals that can be analyzed for defect detection. In addition, even if the single detector does not become saturated, the light scattered from patterns or other features on the wafer cannot be separated from other scattered light thereby hindering, if not preventing, defect detection based on the other scattered light.
Patterned wafer inspection is of particular interest and importance to the semiconductor industry because processed semiconductor wafers usually have a pattern of features formed thereon. Although inspection of unpatterned wafers, or “monitor wafers,” which have been run through a process tool, may be used as a gauge for the number and types of defects that may be found on patterned wafers, or “product wafers,” defects detected on monitor wafers do not always accurately reflect the defects that are detected on patterned wafers after the same process in the process tool. Inspection of patterned wafers after such processing is, therefore, important to accurately detect defects that may have been formed on the wafer during, or as a result of, processing.
Many inspection tools have been developed for patterned wafer inspection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,212 to Wells et al., which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, discloses a process for inspecting patterned wafers. In such processes, scattered light is detected thereby producing data, and periodic pattern features are removed from the data by mapping features from a plurality of periodically repeating die on the surface to a single die map and looking for overlapping features. Unique, nonoverlapping features are determined to correspond to particles and defects. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,471 to Stonestrom et al. discloses particle detection on patterned wafers and the like. In such particle detection, a light collection system collects light scattered from the surface, and a detector produces an electrical signal corresponding to the intensity of scattered light that is collected. A processor constructs templates from the electrical signal corresponding to individual die and compares the templates to identify particles. A reference template is constantly updated so that comparisons are between adjacent die. In one embodiment, the templates are made up of registered positions where the signal crosses a threshold, and the comparison is between corresponding positions to eliminate periodic pattern features, leaving only positions representing particles.
Metrology processes are also used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to monitor and control the process. Metrology processes are different than inspection processes in that, unlike inspection processes in which defects are detected on a wafer, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of the wafer that cannot be determined from currently used inspection tools. For example, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of a wafer such as a dimension (e.g., line width, thickness, etc.) of features formed on the wafer during a process such that the performance of the process can be determined from the one or more characteristics. In addition, if the one or more characteristics of the wafer are unacceptable (e.g., out of a predetermined range for the characteristic(s)), the measurements of the one or more characteristics of the wafer may be used to alter one or more parameters of the process such that additional wafers manufactured by the process have acceptable characteristic(s).
There are, however, a number of disadvantages to using metrology processes and tools to measure one or more characteristics of a wafer for process monitoring and control applications. For example, most metrology tools are relatively slow, particularly compared to inspection systems. Therefore, metrology processes are often performed at one location or a limited number of locations on the wafer such that metrology results may be acquired in a relatively expedient manner. However, many processes used to manufacture semiconductor devices produce wafers that have characteristic(s) that vary across the surface of the wafers. As such, using metrology measurements performed at one location or a limited number of locations on a wafer may not provide sufficient information about the characteristic(s) of the wafers such that the process can be accurately monitored and controlled. Furthermore, using metrology tools to measure characteristics across the wafer for inline monitoring and control applications is not feasible due to the time in which such measurements can be performed. In particular, metrology measurements performed by currently available metrology tools such as surface roughness, resistivity, film thickness, etc. are not suitable for high sampling of wafers for inline monitoring since the measurements will impact (e.g., increase) cycle time in production.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop methods, carrier media, and systems that can be used for monitoring a characteristic of a specimen using output generated by an inspection system and for identifying systematic process issues and defects on the specimen.